zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda : Tri Force Heroes
The Legend of Zelda : Tri Force Heroes (ゼルダの伝説 トライフォース３銃士, Zeruda no Densetsu: Toraifōsu 3 Jūshi, litt. La Légende de Zelda : Les trois mousquetaires de la Triforce) est le dix-huitième jeu officiel de la série The Legend of Zelda. C'est un jeu vidéo de type "Action-Aventure" développé par Nintendo EAD et édité par Nintendo. Il est sorti sur Nintendo 3DS le 23 octobre 2015 en Europe et en Amérique du Nord, le 24 octobre en Australie, et le 22 octobre au Japon. Il a été révélé lors du Digital Event de Nintendo à l'E3 2015. Nintendo Digital Event @E3 2015 Nintendo 3DS - The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes E3 2015 Trailer Le jeu est dirigé par Hiromasa Shikata et produit par Eiji Aonuma. Il peut être joué en coopération avec deux autres joueurs en local ou en ligne. Il est possible d'obtenir un thème pour le menu de la Nintendo 3DS si l'on achète le jeu depuis le Nintendo eShop avant le 19 novembre 2015. Le jeu ne propose pas une compatibilité amiibo. Scénario thumb|180px|La princesse Mousseline ouvrant le cadeau mauditL'histoire prend place dans un royaume avant-gardiste et obsédé par la mode, le royaume d'Estoffe. La princesse du royaume, la Princesse Mousseline, était adoré par tous, excepté par la sorcière Lady Satyne, la sorcière des contrées Maudites, qui méprisait son sens de la mode mignon. La sorcière envoya donc un cadeau joliment emballés; mais cela était simplement une ruse, et lorsque Mousseline ouvrit le cadeau, elle se trouva maudite à porter une combinaison laide et inamovible. thumb|180px|Le Roi Frisette pleurant le destin tragique de sa fille Dans son malheur, la princesse se retrouva isolé comme le reste du royaume, qui pleura son destin. La terreur a commencé à s'installer parmi la population d'Estoffe, car les gens ont grandi avec une peur de la mode, dans la crainte d'être maudit à cause de cette dernière. Comme les héros choisis ne pouvaient entrer dans les Contrées Maudites, son père, le Roi Frisette a envoyé une demande aux royaumes proches et lointains demandant aux héros de se rassemblerJason Schreier, A Bunch Of Zelda: Triforce Heroes Questions, Answered, Kotaku, publié le 24 juin, 2015, tout en promettant une grande récompense. Il est en effet dit, d'après une prophétie, que trois héros connus sous le nom de Tri Force Heroes, qui sont décrits comme des personnes possédant des oreilles pointues, se réuniront afin de former un Totem. Cette prophétie annonce également que le royaume d'Estoffe sera béni par la paix et que la mode deviendra éternel, sans crainte de disparaître. Le roi croit fermement en cette légende, et croit que ceux qui répondent à ses critères sont les véritables héros. Mais il y a plus d'une personne prétendant être ce héros. thumb|180px|Link lisant la pancarte du Roi FrisetteDurant son périple, Link remarque une pancarte provenant du Roi Frisette. La pancarte en question est un appel demandant aux héros du monde entier de se rassembler. À ce moment, Link est alors repéré par l'assistant de Madame, qui reconnaît en lui les mêmes caractéristiques des héros de légende. Pressé de venir en aide au royaume et à la princesse, Link rejoint alors la brigade de la chasse aux sorcières et s'unit avec d'autres Links afin d'aller combattre les gardiens au pays de la sorcière Lady Satyne. Gameplay ''Tri Force Heroes est similaire aux jeux Four Swords, dans lequel Link est accompagné de deux autres Link (contrairement à trois dans les jeux Four Swords) dans le cadre du jeu en Multijoueur. Ces Links sont représentés en vert, rouge et bleu. thumb|200px|Link vert avec deux PantinsLe jeu supporte le jeu en téléchargement, le jeu en réseau local sans fil, et le jeu co-op (coopération) en ligne avec d'autres joueurs. Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Au cours d'une partie co-op en ligne, les joueurs peuvent choisir l'option qui permet de jouer avec des amis (pratique pour ceux qui habitent loin de chez vous), ou l'option qui permet d'être jumelés à des joueurs au hasard à partir d'internet.Emilie Aul, Shikata shares more on Tri Force Heroes’ conception, online aspects, and costumes, Zelda Universe, publié le 6 juillet, 2015. Le jeu contient également un mode solo (un seul joueur), dans lequel les autres Links seront remplacés par des Pantins que le joueur peut contrôler en cours de jeu,Antonia Pohl, Aonuma and Shikata discuss more Tri Force Heroes gameplay details, Zelda Universe, publié le 16 juin, 2015. un gameplay similaire au mode solo de Four Swords Adventures. Le jeu est fortement basé sur A Link Between Worlds, y compris pour les graphismes, les ennemis, et son utilisation des plate-formes à différentes altitudes. Les Links peuvent grimper sur eux afin de former un Totem pour pouvoir atteindre des altitudes plus élevées. Ils doivent coopérer les uns avec les autres et coordonner leurs attaques afin de résoudre des énigmes, comme par exemple un Link lançant une Bombe tandis qu'un autre se servira du Pot Magique afin de la propulser au loin. Des notifications peuvent apparaître sur l'écran, afin d'informer les joueurs de l'état ou d'une idée venant d'un Link, comme par exemple, si il propose de faire un Totem. Plusieurs expressions (ou émoticônes) peuvent être choisis sur l'écran du bas, afin d'encourager les autres Links, de proposer une idée, ou bien d'indiquer une direction à prendre. Taper sur le portrait d'un Link depuis l'écran tactile permet de révéler sa position.Reece Heather, Nintendo Treehouse footage and details: Three levels, two bosses, gameplay and plot, Zelda Universe, publié le 18 juin, 2015. Les joueurs partagent les mêmes conteneurs de Cœurs (points de vie), les Rubis ainsi que leurs points de vie (apparaissant comme des Fées). Comme dans A Link Between Worlds, il y a également une Jauge d'endurance qui se vide à chaque fois qu'un objet est utilisé, avant de se remplir si aucun objet n'est utilisé à nouveau. Chaque Link à sa propre Jauge d'endurance et certaines Tenues peuvent influencer sur cette jauge. Le jeu propose 32 niveaux, avec au moins quatre niveaux par région. Les niveaux sont structurés et divisés en quatre sections principales, appelées "étapes". Un boss (ou un groupe d'ennemis) est généralement affronté à la dernière étape d'un niveau. Chaque niveau contient jusqu'à trois objets différents, qui doivent êtres utilisés pour progresser à travers les étapes. À la fin de chaque étape se trouve un portail en forme de Triforce, qui téléporte les Links vers une autre étape.Reece Heather, Nintendo Treehouse footage and details: Three levels, two bosses, gameplay and plot, Zelda Universe, publié le 18 juin, 2015. Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 1 The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Avant chaque partie, les joueurs peuvent voter pour le niveau qu'ils souhaitent faire sur l'écran de sélection de niveau, tandis qu'une minuterie s'écoule en dessous durant le vote. Il y a aussi les Défis des Contrées Maudites, dans lesquels les joueurs jouent à travers des versions plus difficiles des niveaux du jeu. Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Les Links peuvent également s'habiller de différentes Tenues, conférant des capacités spécifiques à son porteur. Ces Tenues peuvent être confectionnées chez Madame, à partir de Matériaux trouvés dans les niveaux. Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force HeroesAntonia Pohl, Aonuma and Shikata discuss more Tri Force Heroes gameplay details, Zelda Universe, publié le 16 juin, 2015. Avant de commencer un niveau, chaque Link doit choisir une Tenue à porter.Reece Heather, Nintendo Treehouse footage and details: Three levels, two bosses, gameplay and plot, Zelda Universe, publié le 18 juin, 2015. En plus du multijoueur coopératif, il y a aussi un mode VS dénommé le Colisée. Dans ce mode, les joueurs se battent les uns contre les autres dans des niveaux chronométrés, et peuvent utiliser divers objets trouvés dans ces niveaux. Le joueur qui reçoit le moins de dommages à la fin du temps imparti est déclaré vainqueur. Le joueur vainqueur se verra récompensé par des Matériaux rares, qui ne peuvent être obtenus qu'à partir de ce mode."Le Colisée peut être visité par le biais du mode multijoueur local ou en ligne, et gagner donne aux joueurs des matériaux exclusifs uniquement disponibles dans ce mode de jeu. Avec ces matériaux, les joueurs peuvent concevoir de meilleurs vêtements, plus bénéfiques qui leur donneront un avantage dans la compétition." — Alex Aul, Details arise regarding Tri Force Heroes Player vs. Player mode, Zelda Universe, publié le 19 juin, 2015. Informations sur le Jeu Développement Depuis la série Four Swords, Eiji Aonuma, producteur de The Legend of Zelda, a toujours voulu revisiter le multijoueur dans la série. Le concept du jeu a été imaginé durant une conversation entre Eiji Aonuma et Hiromasa Shikata (ce dernier étant le producteur de Tri Force Heroes), ''alors qu'ils étaient en plein travail sur ''A Link Between Worlds. Hiromasa Shikata, le directeur du jeu, a expliqué qu'il voulait également faire un Zelda multijoueur. Il souhaitait s'éloigner de la nature compétitive des jeux Four Sword, en préférant construire un jeu fondé sur la coopération, dans un jeu Zelda développé plus sérieusement dans ce domaine. Il a émis le fait, qu'il s'est inspiré du jeu Spirit Tracks, qu'il considérait comme une forme de multijoueur.Emilie Aul, Shikata shares more on Tri Force Heroes’ conception, online aspects, and costumes, Zelda Universe, publié le 6 juillet, 2015. En effet, le concept de résoudre des puzzles à deux à l'aide de l'esprit de Zelda ayant pris possession d'un Spectre lui a beaucoup plu. Hiroma Shikata a reconnu que l'expérience multijoueur des Four Sword était très limitée, du fait qu'il fallait impérativement posséder un câble de liaison pour Game Boy Advance afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum du jeu. Le début de la communication sans fil de la Nintendo 3DS a encouragé à se pencher sur la construction d'un jeu Zelda multijoueur plus récent.Emilie Aul, Shikata shares more on Tri Force Heroes’ conception, online aspects, and costumes, Zelda Universe, publié le 6 juillet, 2015. Eiji Aonuma a cité les visuels 3D et la profondeur utilisé dans A Link Between Worlds comme une inspiration, qu'il voulait intégré dans Tri Force Heroes. Cela a donné l'idée de la mécanique de gameplay qu'est la technique du Totem. Hiromasa Shikata a ajouté qu'avoir quatre Links sur un Totem était bien trop pour pouvoir afficher l'ensemble sur un écran, ce qui a réduit le nombre total de Link de quatre à trois (d'où l'absence du Link violet). Les tenues ont été incorporées comme un moyen de renforcer les Link et leurs objets, car Shikata souhaitait inclure des capacités améliorées similaire aux objets améliorées d'A Link Between Worlds, et a estimé que les tenues seraient un choix naturel. Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Dans une interview avec "The Verge", Shikata explique que le chat vocal était autrefois envisagé pour le jeu, mais cette fonction a été rejetée car il estimait qu'elle serait trop stressante pour les joueurs.Emilie Aul, Voice chat was considered but dismissed for Tri Force Heroes, Zelda Universe, publié le 19 juin, 2015. Les Icônes de Communication ont donc remplacées le chat vocal pour transmettre des messages et des directions. Au cours du développement, plusieurs autres icônes ont été planifiées pour être incluses, mais elles ont été mises de côté par souhait de mettre une limite au nombre d'icône dans le jeu, les développeurs considérant que trop d’icône rendrait alors plus difficile la communication."Mais en réfléchissant aux icônes elles-mêmes, on s'est rendu compte que plus il y en aurait, plus il serait difficile de s'y retrouver, et donc de communiquer." —Hiromasa Shikata ( Tri Force Heroes Miiting Part 2) Un vendeur d'icône a également été prévu pour être inclus, qui aurait vendu des icônes en échange de Rubis."Au début, nous avions imaginé mettre en place une boutique d'icônes, dans laquelle il aurait été possible d'acheter toutes sortes d'icônes avec les rubis." —Hiromasa Shikata ( Tri Force Heroes Miiting Part 2) Shikata s'est également expliqué sur le fait que Tri Force Heroes n'a pas de personnages jouables féminins. Voilà ses propos suite à une interview : Grezzo s'est occupé du développement des niveaux, de la création des ennemis, de l'interface utilisateur, tandis que Nintendo s'est chargé des principales mécaniques de jeu et a supervisé la conception des niveaux."Eh bien, en gros, GREZZO s'est occupé du développement des niveaux, de la création des ennemis, de l'interface utilisateur, etc. Nintendo s'est chargé des principales mécaniques de jeu et a supervisé la conception des niveaux."'' —Hiromasa Shikata ( Tri Force Heroes Miiting Part 2) Mikiharu Oiwa de Grezzo était en charge de la création de tous les boss."À propos, M. Oiwa, vous avez créé tous les boss du jeu, je crois." —MariChan ( Tri Force Heroes Miiting Part 2) Placement dans la Timeline Peu de temps après que le jeu eut été révélé à l'E3 2015, Shikata a déclaré qu'il n'avait pas encore été décidé où prendrait place l'histoire dans la chronologie officielle de la série The Legend of Zelda, car les événements qui avaient lieu dans le jeu pouvaient prendre facilement place n'importe où dans la chronologie.La chronologie Zelda est «compliqué» et si vous regardez l'histoire de Zelda, vous verrez qu'il y a trois branches. Je ne peux pas vraiment désigner laquelle de ces branches nous envisageons de prendre, malgré tout, nous nous pencherons très sûrement du côté de A Link Between Worlds. Mais il n'est pas encore décidé si le jeu prendra place avant ou après A Link Between Worlds." —Hiromasa Shikata (You Won't Be Saving Zelda Or Playing Two-Player Co-Op) Cependant, Julie Gagnon de Nintendo of Canada a déclaré plus tard lors d'une interview, que le jeu ne faisait pas partie de la timeline."Tri Force Heroes est complètement différent et il n'est pas dans la chronologie de Zelda." —Julie Gagnon ( Nintendo Talks Annualization of Franchises) Le 22 octobre 2015, un jour avant la sortie officielle du jeu, Nintendo a révélé que le jeu prend place quelques années après A Link Between Worlds et en reprend le héros. Certains événements ont amené Link au royaume d'Estoffe, où il doit se déguiser pour cacher ses origines héroïques. Il n'y a aucune indication pour savoir d'où viennent les autres candidats héros, mais le personnage que le joueur contrôle est le vrai héros d'Hyrule de A Link Between Worlds.Le jeu prend place quelques années après A Link Between Worlds et en reprend le héros. Certains événements ont amené Link au royaume d'Estoffe, où il doit se déguiser pour cacher ses origines héroïques. Il n'y a aucune indication pour savoir d'où viennent les autres candidats héros, mais le personnage que le joueur contrôle est le vrai héros d'Hyrule de A Link Between Worlds. —Nintendo of America, Fans asked the developers of #Zelda: Tri Force Heroes: “Where does the game fall in the series timeline?” , Twitter, publié le 22 octobre, 2015. Version Démo Le 30 octobre 2015, le Nintendo eShop européen s'est vu acquérir la version démo de Tri Force Heroes, qui avait déjà été distribuée pour la première fois en Amérique du Nord, le 14 octobre 2015, via e-mail par Nintendo of America. La démo peut être téléchargée gratuitement via le Nintendo eShop de la Nintendo 3DS (un code QR est également disponible sur le site officiel français du jeu, pour pouvoir accéder à l'écran de téléchargement de la démo sur le Nintendo eShop). La version démo est similaire à la démo présentée à l'E3, dans laquelle les joueurs pouvaient jouer à trois et coopérer ensemble à travers les niveaux Caverne électrique, Temple du Feu, et Réserve de Bombes. Le Temple de la Forêt et les "Défis des Contrées Maudites", inclus dans la version de l'E3, ne sont pas inclus dans la nouvelle version, et il n'y a qu'une sélection limitée des Tenues du jeu. Le mode solo était quant à lui non-disponible, et les joueurs ne pouvaient pas quitter le mode multijoueur. Les Rubis et les Matériaux obtenues n'ont également pas été conservés, car ils ne pouvaient pas être utilisés dans la démo. Lors du lancement de la démo en Europe, Nintendo a ouvert brièvement ses serveurs du jeu en ligne, le 30 octobre 2015 de 16:00 à 19:59, le 31 octobre 2015 de 09:00 à 13:59, et le 7 novembre 2015 de 09:00 à 13:59, puis le 14 novembre de 09:00 à 13:59.Les sessions en ligne auront lieu aux dates suivantes : Vendredi, 30/10/2015 – 16:00 - 19:59 / Samedi, 31/10/2015 – 9:00 - 13:59 / Samedi, 07/11/2015 – 9:00 - 13:59 / Samedi, 14/11/2015 – 9:00 - 13:59 — Téléchargez la démo gratuite de The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes depuis le Nintendo eShop dès maintenant !, site de Nintendo FR, publié le 30 octobre, 2015. Contenu Téléchargeable Mises à jour Plusieurs patchs gratuit ont été mis à disposition pour Tri Force Heroes. Ces patchs permettent d'élargir le contenu du jeu et d'apporter des correctifs destinés à améliorer l'expérience de jeu. La version "2.0.0." est sorti le 3 décembre en Europe et le 2 décembre en Amérique du Nord. Elle apporte divers correctifs du contenu supplémentaire; dont la Crypte qui est une nouvelle zone avec 40 nouveaux niveaux, et deux nouvelles Tenues — la "Tenue de Linebeck" et "Armure Dieu Démon", qui sont basées sur Linebeck et Oni Link, respectivement. Ces tenues sont débloquées lorsque certaines conditions sont remplies. Cette mise à jour permet également de faciliter l’acquisition des "Preuves d’Amitié". En effet, ceux qui n’avaient personne avec qui jouer en partie locale se voyaient incapables d’acquérir des Preuves d'Amitié. Or, avec cette mise à jour, il sera possible de les acheter auprès du Vendeur de Rue, une fois la malédiction de la princesse Mousseline levée. Enfin, elle rend l’expérience en ligne plus conviviale par la présence de nouveaux ajustements. Le premier consiste à vous poser une question avant de commencer. La réponse que vous donnerez permettra de vous mettre en relation avec des joueurs qui auront répondu de façon similaire. Le second vous permettra d’ajouter à votre liste noire, les personnes qui quittent le jeu en pleine partie en utilisant le menu Pause. Plusieurs autres ajustements ont également été mises en place pour améliorer l'expérience de jeu. Nintendo Direct returns with Wii U and Nintendo 3DS line-up details for Christmas and beyond, site de Nintendo UK, publié le 12 novembre, 2015.Brian, Zelda: Tri Force Heroes maintenance taking place tomorrow, full patch notes for version 2.0.0, Nintendo Everything, publié le 1 décembre, 2015. La version "2.1.0" est sorti le 23 décembre en Europe et le 22 décembre en Amérique du Nord. La mise à jour ajoute les "Points d'Héroïsme", comme l'explique Eiji Aonuma, grâce auxquels, durant une partie en ligne, ceux qui seront venus à bout d'un niveau qu'ils n'auront pas choisi - où qui auront coché l'option "N'importe où !" - pourront mettre la main sur des matériaux qui leur manquent. Il ajoute : Avant d'ajouter : D'après ce qu'explique Eiji Aonuma, pour ce qui est des partie en local, les Points d'Héroïsme sont tout simplement attribué à ceux qui termine chaque niveau. Ces Points d'Héroïsme peuvent également être enregistrés afin de les échanger au Vendeur de Rue pour pouvoir obtenir des matériaux pour vos tenues inachevées, et ils peuvent également améliorer les effets de la Tenue Basique. Plusieurs autres ajustements ont également été mises en place pour améliorer l'expérience de jeu.Brian, The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes update 2.1.0 out now – hero points, Nintendo Everything, publié le 22 décembre, 2015. Listes Personnages Boss Ennemis Niveaux Lieux Objets Tenues Matériaux Traductions Glitches Crédits Réception Ventes En Décembre 2015, Tri Force Heroes a été vendu à 1.08 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde entier. Supplementary Information about Earnings Release, February 2016, Nintendo Anecdotes *Dans le titre du jeu, "Tri Force" fait une référence évidente à un artefact divin, la Triforce, un objet majeur de la saga The Legend of Zelda. Par ce titre, on comprend également que le jeu se base sur l'entraide en trio ; "Tri Force Heroes" pouvant se traduire par "La Force de Trois Héros". *Le jeu aurait à la base du être un jeu style Four Swords avec quatre Links pouvant se mettre en totem. Cependant, lors du développement, les producteurs se sont apperçu que quatres Links en totem ne passaient pas à l'écran, et ont donc décidé d'en retirer un. *Les couleurs rouges, bleus et vertes des trois Link peuvent être une référence aux trois Oracles et/ou Déesses: Din, Nayru et Farore. *Divers livres détaillant les voyages dans les Contrées Maudites d'un dénommé Binocles au bol sont cachés un peu partout dans la ville d'Estoffe et son château. Ces écrits font souvent mention des endroits pittoresques qui sont cachés dans les niveaux des Contrées Maudites. Galerie Liens Externes * Site officiel Français *Site officiel de l'Amérique du Nord *Site officiel Japonais * Legend of Zelda - Triforce Heroes Manager (Outil de Gestion de Matériaux, Tenues et d'Avancement des Quêtes) Étymologie Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes